


Liam's Fear

by TicklyFandoms



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Tickling, embarrassed liam, teasing at first, understanding Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought about that one story Liam told on how he peed his pants when he was tickled, so in this Liam came upon the interview and got upset, and Zayn accidently scares him when he tries to tickle him, and when they talk, Zayn tries to help Liam get over his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Fear

Liam was on the couch, looking at past interviews and concert performances, when something caught his attention. It was the moment he told the crowd about what happened in Florida back when he was young. Liam’s whole face turned deep red, and he shut his laptop as fast as he could. “Li? Are you ok?” someone asked. Liam turned on the couch to see Zayn leaning on the door frame with an confused and worried expression on his face. Liam swallowed and stuttered, “y-yeah, everything’s f-fine, why w-wouldn’t it b-be?” Zayn stalked his way over to Liam and sat down next to him. 

“Let me see your laptop,” Zayn said. Liam hesistated before saying, “no.” Zayn looked at Liam and said, “Li, give me the laptop!” Liam shook his head, and Zayn went to grab the laptop, but Liam hugged it to his chest. Zayn sighed and said, “well, I guess we have to do this the hard way.” Liam rose an eyebrow, but soon his face paled when he felt fingers dig into his sides. “No!” Liam cried as he dropped the laptop, and ran off the couch, up the stairs. Zayn sat there confused, but soon picked up the laptop to see what Liam was looking at. He smirked when he saw it was about the Florida inciddent, then got an idea in his head. Zayn shut the laptop, and ran up the stairs to Liam’s room. When Zayn tried to open the door, he noticed it was locked. He sighed, and ran his fingers across the door top to find the extra key, and when he found it, Zayn smirked and opened the door, but what he saw took the smirk off his face.

Liam was in the corner of his room, in a fetile postion. “Liam?” Zayn asked concerned, and apon hearing Zayn’s voice, Liam quickly looked up and whimpered, “please don’t.” Zayn got down on his knees and slowly crawled over to the shaking Liam. “Li, are you ok?” he asked. Liam’s red swollen eyes glanced into Zayn’s worried ones, and he sighed, “I k-kinda have a f-fear of tickling. I k-know it’s stupid, b-but ever since F-Florida, I’m s-scared of it.” Zayn sat next to Liam and rubbed his back. “Do you think its stupid?” Liam asked. Zayn shook his head, and said, “no Li, I understand how you feel. My sister’s used to pin me down and tickle me until I would almost faint. It took a while for them to realise I needed a safe word.” 

Zayn looked at Liam, and said, “I could help you get over your fear.” Liam shook his head, and said, “I c-can’t! What if I faint?” Zayn thought for a minute, and replied, “we’ll have a safe word!” Liam sniffed, and said, “a safe word?” “Yeah, a word you would say to let me know you had enough! So I would know when to stop!” Zayn said as he stood up. Zayn lended Liam a hand and pulled his up. “What do you think?” he asked. Liam looked at this socked feet, and said, “safe word?” “Safe word,” Zayn confirmed. Liam sighed but said, “o-ok, lets do it.” Zayn hugged Liam and said, “everything would be ok, and after we’re done, we could cuddle on the couch and watch Toy Story.” Liam’s eyes sparkled, and asked, “can the safe word be music?” Zayn nodded, and went to grab the pink fluffy handcuffs Louis and Harry use on ‘special’ nights, while Liam got comfortable on the bed. 

Zayn came back in the room, and cuffed Liam’s hands and feet to the bed posts. Liam pulled at the restraints nevousily, and gulped. Zayn rubbed his hand their Liam’s hair, and said, “here we go.” Liam shut his eyes, but soon their bugged when he felt fingers swiping across his collarbone. A high pitched squel eminated the room,and soon soft giggles replaced it. “Your doing great Li. I’m going for your armpits now,” Zayn softly said as he dipped his fingers in the hollows of Liam’s armpits. Liam arched his back, and the giggles turned into continous laughter. Zayn went from light touches to harsh poking, which made Liam want to crawl out of his skin. Zayn took a look at Liam’s face and saw how red it was. He stopped, and let Liam breathe. Liam took big gulpes of air, and smiled when Zayn put a water bottle to his mouth.

“Take a sip,” he said. Liam gladly sipped the water, and said, “t-thanks.” Zayn nodded, and asked, “I’ve got your ribs, hips, and feet left, you ready?” Liam swallowed, but nodded, and said, “I’m ready.” Zayn slowly went down to his hips and said, “I’ll save your ribcage for last.” Liam sighed in comfort, but soon erupted back in giggles when finger dipped into his hips. Liam’s hips bucked and Zayn squeezed them which caused Liam’s laugh to jump an octave. Zayn stopped tickling Liam’s hips and went to his feet. Liam took breathes while he can breathe, but soon giggled when a finger circled around his arch. Zayn soon put all five fingers on each of Liam’s feet, and started to scratch fast. “Z-Zayn! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! O-OH MY G-GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Liam screamed. Zayn pulled Liam’s toes back, and dipped into the sensitive skin. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Liam laughed, and Zayn took a look at his face. Tears were pooring out and his face was violet red. Zayn stopped, and went back up to Liam.

“Are you ready to say music yet?” he asked. Liam shook his head since he was still panting. Zayn gave another sip of water to Liam and asked, “is your ribs your worst spot?” Liam blushed and nodded. Zayn swiped a finger down his ribcage, which caused Liam to let out a big belly laugh. Zayn strattled Liam and said, “here we go.” Liam quickly slammed his eyes shut as he began to feel scared. Fingers dipped into his ribcage, and he yelled, “Z-ZAYN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO! P-PLEASE! I’M SCARED!” Liam kept bucking and when his back arched, Zayn dipped his fingers into the spaces of Liam’s ribs. Shockwaves entered Liam’s body, and black spots started to dance in front of his eyes. “ZAYN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MU-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAMUHAHAHAHAHAHA MUSIC!” Liam yelled. Zayn heard the safe word, and quickly got off of Liam. Zayn winced when he noticed how red Liam’s chest turned.

“Are you ok Li?” he asked as he uncuffed the lad. Liam sat up and grabbed the water bottle. When all of it was gone, tears began to pour down his face. “I w-was scared,” he mumbled. Zayn sat in front of Liam, and brought him into a hug. Liam put his face in Zayn’s neck and Zayn whispered, “I know, but its all over now.” Liam sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “Can we watch Toy Story now?” he asked. Zayn smiled, and said, “a promise is a promise.” Liam grinned tiredly and asked, “can you carry me?” Zayn smiled, and picked up Liam bridal style. “Which one do you want to watch?” he asked. “T-third,” Liam mumbled. Zayn laughed and carried the boy down the stairs, and in about thirty minutes, both boys were cuddled together, also forgetting the movie that was still playing.


End file.
